


Lords & Ladies

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another place and time, Don is still drawn to Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lords & Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Fifth Anniversary Prompt – Lady
> 
> I think this is about as close as I've ever come to straight-up crack!fic. It's actually so saccharine that I'm afraid I've given myself a toothache just writing it. I blame this on the fact that I just read Neither Duty Nor Honor (a Pride and Prejudice fanfic - here at [Archive of Our Own](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Het_BigBang_2011/works/260697). Go read it if you like Jane Austen and have a rainy afternoon to spend.
> 
> As for this? It is silly and quite possibly means I'm insane. /shrugs/
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Sir Donald watched as the dancers swirled around the ballroom, the ladies' skirts flaring with each step. Though there were dozens of beautiful women accompanying the gentlemen in their finery, he had eyes only for one. 

Lady Robin, daughter of Baron Brookside, was dancing with Lord McGowan, a friend of her father's. Her eyes were alight, her cheeks rosy, and he could hear her laughter rising above the orchestra. 

"She is quite beautiful." 

Sir Donald glanced beside him, finding his brother, Lord Charles, watching the dancers with a keen eye. 

"You should claim the next dance." 

Donald shook his head. "Why would she dance with me when any of these others would do?" 

"And if any of them would do, why not you?" his brother asked. "You will never know unless you ask." 

Donald sighed. He would very much like to dance with her. There was something about the way she smiled that set his heart fluttering in his chest. But he was not a good dancer, certainly not as good as she. Still, he would never know unless he asked. The music drew to an end, and seeing his opportunity, he acted quickly, claiming her hand for the next as his brother sent him an encouraging smile. 

They glided across the floor, both seeming lighter than air, and every time she smiled up at him, he felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest. 

As they danced side by side, she leaned in a little closer. "I was hoping you would ask me to dance," she said, smiling sweetly. 

His smile stretched nearly off his face. "Then I am glad I could be of service." 

The dance went on, but if there were others in the room, they never noticed, for they only had eyes for each other. 

~Finis


End file.
